


Radiance

by lightsparkwatchboom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Blaming Bre For This One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsparkwatchboom/pseuds/lightsparkwatchboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark finally get together, and Clark learns something about himself that he never thought possible.</p><p>Note: Rated Mature for suggestive content but not entirely explicit in nature.</p><p>Want to read this in Chinese? Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10826991<br/>Translation provided by the lovely mlest :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

"You glow."

Clark stared at Bruce’s stare. Twice he thought of something to say. He settled on a brisk, “Yup.”

Bruce blinked. “You literally have an afterglow.”

"That seems to be the case."

"Has this ever—"

"No." That snapped Bruce’s jaw shut. Clark pulled the sheets up to his chest. Bruce did not look like he was capable of wrapping his head around the sight: Clark radiating a faint warm light not unlike like a lamp covered with a pillowcase. The machinations in Bruce’s mind were practically audible. He was probably trying to come up with an explanation, a chemical, glands that secreted it, the whole system.

"So," he ended up saying. His face finally fell into something resembling an expression. Probably supposed to be comforting. "I’m assuming this is triggered by multiple orgasms."

Clark swallowed. That was another first, too. Everything that began with Bruce Wayne ended up being a first. “Yeah. Guess so.”

A nod. That was all. One nod, and Bruce was lying back down in bed, pulling the blankets tight around his shoulders.

"So…that’s it," Clark said. He tried to ignore the swollen knot in his stomach.

"You glow. Unless you’re going to let me draw three samples of blood and stay up the night studying it, there’s no more reason to discuss it."

Clark bit his lip. “So do you think—”

"A chemical secretion triggered by the central nervous system, probably stored in the pituitary gland. Reacts with the UVB in your blood, causes an outward glow. Probably not native to Kryptonians. Result of the Sun." Bruce opened his eyes.  "Are you coming to bed or not?"

For some reason that was all Clark needed to hear. Clark had never felt more secure in himself since he met Bruce. Not only was he able to provide the kind of answers his birth father hadn’t been able to, but every time Clark finally thought he had gone too far, become too weird, Bruce just blinked his eyes and gave an explanation that made everything sound completely normal.

Lying in bed, Clark waited until Bruce was dead asleep before he dared make his move. Bruce’s hair was soft and thick, and it fell against his forehead in small locks and waves as Clark brushed through it. 

It scared Clark sometimes, how much he had to lose if this thing between them didn’t work out.

&&&

 _The Metropolis Star_ was splayed over the blankets in his lap, open on a one-year anniversary article of “The Joining.” Clark heard the bathroom door open and looked up over the rim of his coffee mug. Bruce, naked as the day he was born, walked into the bedroom with a not-so-subtle tan on half his body. It almost looked like—

"It appears as though your glow has given me a tan," Bruce said. Clark nearly choked on his sip. 

"Well it was kind of a bright night," he commented. He couldn’t stop grinning. It looked  _exactly_  like a shadow of Clark’s body had pressed itself into Bruce’s skin, right down to the fingers that wove into his hand.

Clark got out of bed. "Three orgasms and I need a facemask to sleep," Bruce was saying. "Six, and you give me the most uneven tan I’ve ever had the displeasure of wearing. Do you know have any idea what I’m going to have to do to fix this?"

"Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" Clark breathed into Bruce’s ear. He felt Bruce’s heart rate spike under his fingers, heard the expansion of his pupils like a whisper of curtains in the wind. His lips left little kisses up and down Bruce’s neck, his hands massaged lower— and lower—

“ _Clark_.” Bruce’s head fell back, eyes fluttering shut.

"C’mon," Clark said. "Let’s work on your tan."

&&&

"Hey Bruce, Alfred said you were—  _woah_!” Dick reeled away from the couch, Clark yelped and scrambled for a blanket. Bruce made a long, exasperated sound, covering his hand with his face.

"Alfred said you were  _watching TV_!”

"And we are," Clark pleaded. Bruce remained perfectly still as Clark situated the blanket over them. The truth was that they really were just watching TV. Bruce had almost fallen asleep on top of Clark.

Of course he had just spent the hour before riding Clark’s cock, moaning every time Clark dropped him down. Clark had used his own come for lube; he himself was ready for sleep.

"Wait a minute," Dick said. Clark caught the hard look in Bruce’s eyes. "Are you  _glowing_?”

"Dick," Bruce bit out.

"Yeah," Clark said. "It’s ah, it’s a thing I do."

"Is this why I keep finding face masks everywhere?"

Now Bruce pushed his torso up with his hands, to better level his glare at Dick. “Is your homework done? Did you finish your chores?”

"I don’t live here anymore."

"Then what do you want, Dick?"

Dick’s face fell twitched between embarrassment and shame. “I just have this case I wanted your opinion on. I’ve kind of hit a dead end.”

Bruce held his glare, then flicked his eyes down to Clark. Clark gave a small smile. Sighing, he left the aggression melt away. “Leave it in the ‘Cave. I’ll look at it before I go on patrol tonight.”

"Thanks," Dick said. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something like  _have fun_  or  _stay safe_ , but then he thought better of it and left them in silence.

&&&

It wasn’t until Dick got back to his apartment that he realized he had an answer for all the sunscreen around the Manor, too.


End file.
